Me and You, Beside the Campfire
by Storymaker95
Summary: Emotions fly in the forest so on a class field trip to Middleton Forest, will Kim get the man of her dreams or a big suprise no one saw coming. Rated T until the juicy parts.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own KIM POSSIBLE that is DISNEY'S thing so don't sue me. And this story is rated T for Teen until I get to the juicy parts so everyone enjoy until then.

* * *

**Welcome to the Forest-**

Kim and Ron were walking home talking about what happened earlier.

_"So class," Mr. Barkin yelled, "I want everyones attention!" Everyone in the class looked at him. "Now class, everyone in the senior class here is going on a week long camping trip."_

_Most people yelled what, but most guys said Yea and gave each others hi-5's. "Yup, so Bonnie and all the preepy girls here with your Abocrambie and Fotch."_

___"Abercrombie_ & _Fitch..." Bonnie corrected. _

___"Whatever, everyone here is going to the forest. And for people like Ron you will love it when I say its nowhere near the fish man Gill. But I wish it was, you kids nead FEAR pulsing through your veins, not perfume."_

___Most kids in the class were wondering what he meant. Brick said, "So we don't have to wear perfume?" he smiled and raised his pits. All the girl held their nose and told him to put them down. _

___"Exactly the opposite, Its a health trip. The things you usually apply to yourself before school. You know, AXE or OLD SPICE, tooth paste and brush ( for hair anf teeth), and etc,... Do you understand?"_

___"Yes..." everyone said in union. _

___"Well I don't need perfume I smell this good all day." replied Bonnie. _

___"Oh, is that what smells like horse ass?" said Kim. Everyone laughed, Bonnie shrugged and turned her head. _

___"Good one Kim, but none of those words in class. We are leaving on Tuesday so... 4 days from now." The bell rang and everyone got up. Mr. Barkin had papers in his hand that he gave out to his class as they left._

_(Present)_

_"So Kim are you going?" asked Ron._

_"Well if my boyfriends going... You think he'll come?" asked Kim._

_"Well I don't like Josh, Mankey is one letter away from Monkey. So I hate both."_

_Kim laughed, "Whatever well I know your going so that's good enough."_

"How do you know I'm going?"

"Because I am, wether Josh comes or not. And its the Middleton Forest. FAR from any monkeys."

"Yea, but there's that narrow, wobbly, long bridge you cross to get over to it."

"Ron your tall, that thing is only 5 ft. from the ground, its an optical illusion for kids about 5, not 17."

"Well I'm still scared." Ron said hugging Kim as she left to her side of the street. Ron took a deep breath and looked over the paper he got. The was a heading on the top in bold saying, **FOREST TRIP **very original. It had a list of things to bring and things not to bring. Also a list of what was going to be done and that parents and teachers will be there to make sure there is no funny stuff. And in all capital letters it said, AND NO STREAKING IN THE POOL!!! Ron remembered what happened last year.

A kid came from the camping trip laughing his head off for being expelled because in the pool he whipped out his penis and a girl thought it was a snake and hit it with a stick she found in the water. The boy had many bruises, and some say he covered all of them up with tattoos. Which a lot of people can see now that he is a male stripper.

Ron walked home and got his Mom to sign the paper.

(At Home)

"But Ronald," said his Dad with worry, "you'll miss the Sunday sermon. You need to keep to your Jewish tradition."

"But it'll give you two some good alone time and if you let me go, I'll go to like a million other sermons trust me."

"Fine you can go. But make sure that you bring all the things they say to bring here." Ron's mom stressed.

"Fine Mom." Ron said while his Mom hugged him and sent him to his room. Ron started packing because if he didn't do it right away he WILL get distracted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days past and Ron saw Josh more often than usual. When Ron walked Kim home, Josh would come to, but talk mostly to Ron. Ron thought it was because Kim wanted them to be friends. So he went along with it. Turns out Ron and Josh like the same things, Zombie Crusher II and Candy Mountain Massacre. So Ron and Josh were friends and Kim liked that. But Ron knew there was something going on so he kept his enemy's closer, just like the expression says. Josh, Kim, and Ron were on the bus. Josh had a window seat, Kim was in the middle, and Ron was on the isle seat. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Ron what are you going to do when we get there? It's not like our old trips in middle school, we can do whatever as long as its not illegal or against the rules." said Josh.

"I'm going to find my bunk, and sleep my ass off."

"Come on Ron, there's a blob." Josh said putting a smile on his face. Kim jumped up and down in her seat because she loved the blob.

"What's the blob?" asked Ron.

"The blob is where you sit and the end of a huge air filled ballon and someone jumps on it and you hurl up in the air and fall in the river. You don't remember?" said Josh.

"Oh yea! Now I remember, I guess since Kim looks like she wants to go. But in the mean time I'm going to sleep and let you two talk and do other things."

"Well how are you going to fall asleep, its a noisy 3 hour ride?" asked Kim.

"I have Gorillaz, Fall Out Boy, Coldplay, and a lot more to put me to sleep."

"Do you have Fall Out Boy's new album _Folie_ à _deux?"_

_"Yea, you wanna hear it?" asked Ron smiling and handing Josh and earpiece._

_"ok..."_

* * *

I hope you like it so far this is a story I made on my old account that I deleted and thought up again because I'm just cool like that. Happy New Year everyone and I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter:

**Welcome to Middleton Forest**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own KIM POSSIBLE that is DISNEY'S thing so don't sue me. And this story is rated T for Teen until I get to the juicy parts so everyone enjoy until then.

* * *

**Welcome to Middleton Forest-**

When the bus stopped Kim was sitting on the isle seat asleep while Ron and Josh were listening to Folie a Deux for the 4th time. Kim woke up when the bus came to an sudden stop. Mr. Barkin stood up, "Now class if you look to the left you will see the Holiday Inn..." everyone put their face to the glass and smiled when they saw the Holiday Inn, a warm, uncramped, HD filled, awesome hotel. "Yes its a beautiful hotel, that us teachers will be at. You kids will follow Mrs. Amy to the campgrounds where you will be staying." Mr. Barkin laughed and took his bags out of the bus.

"What the hell was that? I thought we were going to stay there, that's what we did in 6th grade remember?" asked Josh.

"Yeah! What the hell man." said Ron shocked when he looked up in front of the bus and saw DNAmy enter the bus. Ron got Kim's attention and Kim stood up and walked towards DNAmy.

"Ummm... what are you doing here your a villain, why shouldn't I throw you back in jail right now?"

"Because Kimmy, you know the technology they used with Ron when they kept spying and stalking him?"

"Yes... Are they using that on you."

"Yes.. I hate them now but only 2 years of this and it's like skipping through jail. Cause if I do this I won't go to jail and I get to see the regular cuddly creatures of the forest. But I don't get to make them into my deformed minions." DNAmy tried to laugh an evil laugh but she stopped herself and mentioned to the kids in the bus that their almost at their camp destination. Kim walked back to the seat she was sitting at but one of the bumps on the road sent Kim hurling into a sleeping Bonnie.

"Kim you messed up my beauty sleep."

"But you still look as ugly as you did before?" said Kim said sarcastically. Bonnie gnarled and pushed Kim off her lap into Ron's and she drifted back to sleep.

"How can she sleep on this bumpy road?" asked Ron.

"I don't know, or care. What have you 2 dudes been doing?"

"I told Josh about DNAmy, why is she here?"

"Well you don't need to worry she's being watched."

"ok, well how long until the campsite its twilight out here." asked Josh.

"Only 1 minute." said Ron pointing past the bushes where camp grounds were.

(1 minute and seconds later)

Everyone was directed off the bus and were told to get their bags. Kim and Monique were sharing a room, but with Bonnie and Tara. Tara isn't so bad but... well you know Bonnie.

Ron and Josh got a room together, but with Brick and Felix. Nothing is wrong with Felix but, well Brick does things that should usually be done in private. I mean were in the forest but good God man have you no shame. And also he says how great Bonnie is, even though she's had sex with 2 boys (not any of them Brick) while they were dating. But obviously he doesn't know that.

Ron was on the top bunk and so was Josh, both Brick and Felix were on the bottom. On the girls side Kim was on bottom and Monique was on top of Kim. Bonnie was on top and Tara was on bottom.

Kim went outside in a pink bikini with flowers on it. She saw saw Josh wearing a regular all green bathing suit, she said hi and kissed him then Ron came out in red bathing suit with monkeys being punched all over his suit.

"Wow Ron, it suits you." said Josh laughing.

"Yea, it took me soooo long to find this."

"I bet lets go guys." said Kim directing them tho the blob.

* * *

When we get back to them it will be 1 hour later and Ron will go back to his cabin, or will he..., as Josh and Kim have a romantic night under the stars. Thank you for reading please review. Next chapter:

**Wake Up Call**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own KIM POSSIBLE that is DISNEY'S thing so don't sue me. And this story is rated T for Teen until I get to the juicy parts so everyone enjoy until then.

* * *

**Wake Up Call-**

Kim, Ron, and Josh were walking back from the river.

"Hey Kim, I know a place we could go and look at the stars. You wanna go?" said Josh. Kim held his hand and said yes.

"Ok guys let me put my stuff up and I'll join you." said Ron.

"Umm... Ron can we have some alone time."

Ron was a little disappointed but understood. "Oh yea... You guys have fun I'll see you two tomorrow." Ron walked off but Rufus jumped out his pocket and followed Kim and Josh.

"Well they denied me entrance into a night under the stars. He probably doesn't kiss that good right Rufus?" Ron heard nothing. "I know I'm sleepy too so lets go to bed."

Ron walked on into his cabin and worked his way up to his top bunk slowly. Josh came in 30 minutes later pissed off at something. In a quiet voice he said, "Ron this is yours." Josh threw Rufus on Ron's bed. Ron heard a big thump as Josh hit his bed and threw his face in his pillow. Ron laughed and slept like a baby the rest of the night.

(Next Day)

DNAmy's scratchy voice was heard all over the cabins over the intercom. "Welcome pupils, your teachers are in the Reck Room eating breakfast. Everyone must be in the Reck Room in 10 minutes fully dressed and ready to eat and hear what we are gonna do for the day. Thanks for listening."

Everyone in camp lazily woke up and went for breakfast. Some were disgusted to find DNAmy sitting next to Mr. Barkin. Also they were flirting and acting like they liked each other. Some kids immediately were sick and choose not to eat. DNAmy stood up and said, "Okay students. Everyone here is going on a little nature hike. Everyone is coming with me and Mr. Barkin here. So in 30 minutes we will all walk to Godstrom Peak. You know the one that looks like a lizard carved into the mountain."

"Isn't there a legend to why that peak looks like that?" said Josh.

"Yes which you will hear when we get there."

"So is it like a 5 minutes walk there or are we taking a bus?" asked Bonnie giving herself a manicure.

"We hike there Bonnie it is 5 miles away." said DNAmy smiling. Bonnie's mouth opened wide and she dropped everything in her hands. "Yes now eat and we'll get going. Oh and if your done eating early. Get bug spray and sunblock." she sat down and started eating again but rubbing her shoulder against Mr. Barkin. Who actually, seemed to enjoy it.

(30 minutes later)

Everyone was outside laughing their heads off because Mr. Barkin's shorts were so small that they were like short-shorts.

"Okay, nothing to see here lets just walk to the peak." said Mr. Barkin. Everyone started walking, but Ron noticed that everyone was holding hands. Kim and Josh, Brick and Bonnie, Mr. Barkin and DNAmy, everyone. So Ron held his head down and walked on. Rufus popped out and let out a sigh before running to Ron's back to point to the only girl not holding a hand, Tara.

"Tara, don't you have a boyfriend?"

"No, we broke up before the trip."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Its okay, he was an asshole."

"Well okay then." said Ron laughing.

"Hey do you wanna hold hands?"

"Sure why not." So Tara and Ron started walking and holding hands.

"So Tara, why did you want to come to the forest?"

"Bonnie was here. But she spends time mostly with Brick and I'm real lonely so I'm glad I have a friend here."

"Oh, thanks Tara. Hey why are we stopping."

Ron looked up and saw Mr. Barkin waving his hands around, "Look campers we are 2.5 miles so far we are going to rest here and take a breather. Don't go to far!" Mr. Barkin sat on a tree stump with DNAmy. Kim and Josh just sat down and started kissing. Bonnie got one look at Kim and got jealous so she started kissing Brick. DNAmy turned to Mr. Barkin and gave him a kiss n the cheek.

Then he turned and kissed her on the lips, that's when every stopped and yelled, "EEEWWWW!!!" in unison. Some minutes later they started walking again. And when everyone got to Godstrom Peak. "Everyone saw a huge lizard like rock and in the distance was a ocean that lead to the river Kim, Josh, and Ron were swimming in.

"Now if you see on the right of this mountain there starts the lizard head and way on the left is the tail. YEARS and YEARS ago, about 1802 really the mayor of this town, Mayor Gumphery. Got mad when his wife fell in love with a farm boy. The Mayor warned the boy that bad things will happen if you steal my girl. But the Mayor was a little chubby, so the boy stole the girl because he wasn't at all afraid. But the Mayor got a witch to cast a spell on him. But the Mayor treated the witch badly so the witch merged the two together. The Mayor and the farm boy, and cast them into this stone lizard. Then the witch turned herself into a very sexy man and swept the girl, that the Mayor and Farm boy both like, off her feet and married her. Some say the farm boy is the head and the Mayor is the ass. But the witch did fall into a volcano somewhere near here and she is, if any of this is true, about 50 miles below us. Any questions?"

No one had any so they stayed there for 15 minutes before walking back to the cabins to get lunch.

(Inside the Lizard Rock)

Drakken was inside the rock because his last hideout blew up, all Kim's fault.

"SHEGO! Where is my orange juice, you know I need my Vitamin C. SHEGO!" yelled Drakken.

"Look you lazy blue freak, get the damn juice yourself." said Shego, reading People magazine.

"Listen you lazy green freak..." Shego got right in Drakken's face and said in a soft voice, "What did you say?"

"Nothing Shego, let me get up and get my juice." Drakken laughed in fear and he saw Shego's green flaming hand.

Shego walked back to her desk, put her feet up, and started reading again. Drakken walked to the kitchen to get some orange juice. He spoke quietly to himself then said aloud, "Once this plan is done. We WILL have the world on a silver plater Shego.." said Drakken pouring his juice into a Barbie Princess cup.

* * *

I couldn't make a Kim Possible story without some kind of plot twist. You didn't think it was going to be all about the forest did you? Well please review, next chapter:

**You'll be Mine Soon...**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own KIM POSSIBLE that is DISNEY'S thing so don't sue me. And this story is rated T for Teen until I get to the juicy parts so everyone enjoy until then.

* * *

**You'll be Mine Soon...-**

Ron saw Rufus was getting bored with this lizard mountain thing very quickly so Ron let him out of his pocket to go back to camp and scavenge food from the Wreck Room.

(Rufus' P.O.V)

Rufus went out of Ron's pocket and made his way onto the camp grounds. Rufus thought it would be nice to relax so he ate the rest of the pancakes. They were a little cold so Rufus wasn't really liking his choice of food places. Rufus remembered the Holiday Inn and got an idea. He scurried outside to a truck that was loading the lunch, the truck was all done so it started to leave. Rufus quickly jumped on the truck and rode it all the way to the Holiday Inn.

"mmm.." Rufus said when he smelled cheese. Rufus quickly ran inside and sneaked into the kitchen where many chefs were for the annual nacho cook off. Rufus was in heaven. When the chefs left, to sleep for the cook off that was taking place in 2 days, Rufus pigged out on nachos. When Rufus was done a chief came in and saw Rufus instantly.

"NAKED RAT!!!" the chief Monica Geller screamed while getting a knife. Rufus said, "Uh-Oh..." before running into a little hole in the wall that Rufus barley fit into. Rufus let out a deep breath before over hearing a familiar voice. Rufus found another hole at the end of a hall in between walls. he saw a dim light which got bigger as he got closer. Rufus peeked out and saw Drakken and Shego.

"So Shego, the witch is inside the lizard."

"What?"

"Legend says the witch that turned both men into the lizard on the mountain?"

"Yea.."

"That lady started, over time to like a understand the mens love for this one girl. So when the girl died the witch put the girl in the middle of the lizard butt and head. She keeps the mountain alive. The witch was brought down somehow and fell into lava. And as they all say Beauty killed the Beast. So I will take the huge drill I got to take the witch out of her dormant stage, and we will enslave the world."

"But don't you have to rub, do, or say something to bring a dead thing back?"

"Yes, that's why I made this Nacho convention. The cheese has a formula I made inside it, whoever eats it will obey me. I will tell them to say the magical chant to bring the witch back after I dig, or drill, her out."

"uh-oh..." said Rufus quietly.

"Very good, but you do know Kim Possible is on a Field Trip not but 5 miles away from here?"

"Well Shego, I'm going to, for a surprise, make all the students on the field trip the judges. So Kim will be under my command and she will die before Wade can snap her out. My plan will not fail, when I say come here all my minions will come."

Just then Rufus came out of the crack in the wall.

"Ewww. RODENT!! Run away Shego."

Just then Rufus snapped out of the trance and ran away.

"Wait that's Rufus, Shego kill it."

"Whatever." said Shego going after it. Rufus made it onto the truck and got away, Shego lost site of him. But she wasn't really trying, she didn't care if the thing got away or not, it couldn't talk.

Rufus got of the truck and ran into the cabin room, then Rufus tripped on a book. Or a journal of some sort. It was Josh's and it flipped to the most recant page. Rufus started reading, which was hard because he didn't know a lot of the words.

_"Dear Journal,_

_I love Kim, but how long can I stay with Kim if I know inside I love someone else. Kim is nice but, there's the other choice. Beautiful, sexy, but nothing like me. Which I find attractive... somehow. Oneday we can be together me and you. One day... you'll be mine..."_

Rufus didn't understand a lot of it but Rufus still ripped out the page and was going to give it to Ron.

* * *

Sorry the chapters a little, short. I needed this to be short so I could just sum up what Drakken's doing there and what going on with Josh. Please comment, until then the next chapter is:

**Who is She?**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own KIM POSSIBLE that is DISNEY'S thing so don't sue me. And this story is rated T for Teen until I get to the juicy parts so everyone enjoy until then.

* * *

**Who is She?-**

Rufus waited 30 minutes before the kids came back. Kim and Josh were walking to the cabin kissing on the way there. Josh laid Kim on the bed and they made out. Rufus went on the top bunk and signaled Kim to get out.

Kim was confused but understood the sign. Rufus was waving his hands around wildly with a paper in his hands. Kim pushed Josh on his back and said sultry, "I'm going to get ready." Kim left the room and met up with Rufus at a lunch table away from the other kids. Ron soon met up with them, then they read the letter.

Kim got an evil look in her eyes.

"Kim what are you going to do?" Said Ron. Kim got up, got the letter, and walked slowly to the cabin.

"Kim this letter said he didn't do anything yet. Don't get to hasty, don't open the door."

Kim busted thru the door and Josh was still laying on his back, Josh quickly got up cause he noticed the look on her face.

"What the hell is this?" said Kim putting the journal entry in Josh's face. Josh looked at it, "How'd you get this?"

"Rufus gave it to us."

"Us! I was called by Rufus I had nothing to do with this." said Ron.

"But Ron your the biggest part of this." said Josh.

"What?" said Kim and Ron in unison.

"Ron I made the letter for you."

"Wait! You like Ron?" said Kim.

"Yes, and I don't know why. One day I fell in love with Kim, the next I'm thinking about Ron, dreaming about Ron, and now friends with Ron." Josh walked over to Ron and kissed him on the lips. Ron was to shocked to move.

Josh left the room and went to get lunch. Ron and Kim stood still for a second, until Ron just fell.

(Unknown Place)

"Yes! All the pieces are falling together."

"Yes Sr. if all works out Drakken will be ours and we will rule the world. Kim will be exterminated in the process."

"Good. Now we wait and see our plan unfold."

(20 minutes Later)

DNAmy was sitting next to Mr. Barkin as usual, Bonnie and Brick were sitting next to each other, Kim and Josh were at different sides of the table, but Ron and Tara were jumping on The Blob.

(The Blob)

Tara and Ron were both in the river, Tara kissed Ron and Ron kissed her back. But Tara saw Ron was different.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Well... Its complicated."

"So..."

"Someone I know likes me."

"Ok?"

"He's my sex."

"Oh! Who I love gossip."

"Your gonna tell Bonnie."

"For you Ron, I will not." They kissed again, "Josh..." slipped out of his mouth.

"Really... wow. I thought Kim had him for sure. I actually thought she had you too."

"Me... why me?"

"You two were buddies for so long you two would be a cuter couple than me and you."

Ron took what she said into thought. Then they got out of the water and walked back to the cabins.

(Drakken's Lair)

"Dr. D... Why didn't we bring the henchmen?" asked Shego.

"Because this witch is strong, stronger than you, your brothers, Donkey Kong, and King Kong mixed into one big ape human glowing colors thing."

"What if someone stops you and the witch comes to kill you?"

"I'll... um.... damn Shego, not I have to ponder." Drakken went into the other room.

Shego saw something at the end of the cave, in the darkness was a glowing light. Shego followed it and saw a hole. A girl popped out and was glowing, "Shego I need you."

"Who are you?" Shego said in amazement.

"I am you." said the glowing girl before falling on Shego. A bright light made the whole cave glow, and when it was visible again, Shego was gone and Drakken came out of his room with his eyes shielded by his hands.

"SHEGO!!! What the hell was that. My eyes hurt, but when I can see again we will have a long talk." Drakken went back into his room cursing and stomping the floor.

* * *

I don't know why but my chapters for this story are getting kinda short. Don't worry though next chapter is rated M for sexual things and language. I will make more chapters with more words. So yes Josh likes Ron but so suddenly. That's a little weird, got thing Ron has Tara. But what about Kim. Next chapter:

**Lay Your Head on My Shoulder**


End file.
